


FMKN - 體貼 · 心酸 (Fuma side)

by Ni_Yu



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ni_Yu/pseuds/Ni_Yu
Summary: - AU、半現實向- 分手/ 舊情人設定- 自行避雷- 大概是心酸向- 女朋友設定有- 可能會很雷- 平野平白中槍有
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Kudos: 4





	FMKN - 體貼 · 心酸 (Fuma side)

菊池覺得自己是剛睡着了沒多久，電話便響起。原本想無視它的，但來電者好像沒有要放棄的意思，在響到第三個來電時，菊池抑壓住床氣爬起來接電話：「喂⋯」

「你分了？」田中劈頭一句說話已經是菊池不能理解的說話，壓根不知對方甚麼意思。

「甚麼？」  
「我是說，你跟ナオちゃん分了嗎？」  
「沒有。你是甚麼意思？」  
「哦，是嗎？難道那手鐲不是你跟ナオちゃん的情侶用品嗎？可是我剛看了你跟健人的片段，看到你沒有戴手鐲嘛。」

沒有跟女朋友分手⋯  
一直戴着手鐲也的確是因為對女朋友許諾⋯  
連不常看面的田中都會留意到的手鐲，對方又怎會不知道⋯  
但是⋯縱然知道現實的根本，菊池當時還是決定放下了手鐲⋯  
不敢想像對方看到手鈪時會出現怎樣的表情，不敢猜想對方的心思⋯

菊池有點自嘲自憫地把電話掛掉後喃喃自語：「菊池風磨⋯你就怕他會在意⋯但他不會在意⋯」

菊池知道自己的自私，也許出於補償的心態，他向相熟的花店訂了一紮美麗的百合花讓人送到女朋友的工作地哄她。

—————————————————————  
💜 Fuma side：

最近的工作不算多，除了固定的節目之外都只是上音樂節目宣傳一下新的歌曲，又因為病毒肆虐，菊池待在家的時間便更多，閒時都只是在看看電視劇看看電影之類打發時間。

連與女朋友的見面都減少了，但他亦不在意，甚至以自肅為由惋拒了幾次女朋友提出約會的邀請。有時旁人都覺得菊池冷淡得很，但他不認同都只是說這是因為藝人身份的困難、成熟男士的戀情方式、只要兩者都安心就足夠等等理由辯解。

正當菊池想躺回自家軟棉大床繼續看他的電影時，他聽到一個特設的訊息提示音，縱然這個提示音大概已經沒有響起近5年之久，但這個提示音仍只屬於一個人 — 中島健人。

「今晚有空嗎？」

平常他們工作上的交流除了透過經理人就是靠團體的群組通訊，私底下的交流可以說是少之又少，這個獨立的對話視窗已經很久沒有攀升至頂層的位置。

這個問題在同公司的工作伙伴間、同一個團體的團員間、甚至縱然是不相熟但共事十多年的同事間都不算是一個失禮或者有任何需要避諱的地方。

可是他與中島之間數不清、理不斷、千絲萬縷的關係中，這個問句足以掀起菊池風磨內心的驚惶失措。

當菊池還在猜想對方用意，考慮該如何回答之際，也許對方已經看到「已讀」的標示卻又遲遲未有回覆誤以為要無視他，所以很快就傳來一連串的訊息以作解釋。

「我想拍個短片放上KTT宣傳一下RUN。」  
「應該不礙很多時間。」  
「我的拍攝工作大概會在晚上十點左右完結，地點遷就你也可以。」  
「勝利和マリ的都已經拍好了。」

見到他最後的一句說得就好像要強調不是他有特別，每個人都平等般，令菊池心生不爽，卻又自知在公在私都自己沒有不高興的權利。

菊池平時對着哥兒們、對着團內的弟弟們永遠都是頭抬得高、下巴高蹺、說話從不膽怯的風春得意的模樣，但唯獨面對中島他就慫了。

「明白，我會過去電視台的休息室等你。」

已經失去觀看電影的興致，看了一眼電話上顯示的時間確定還有一後時間後，菊池躺回床上百無聊賴地看電話，手指不自覺地又按回對話的視窗。

中島一直都是愛說話的人，由生活趣事到個人喜愛，他都不隱藏地與自己分享，當初兩年內一天的對話紀錄大概都會比近五年的長。

而當初的對話內容，菊池早已經清空。縱然紀錄清空了，但那一句由自己一時氣憤所發送的說話「我已經不分不清你是真的喜歡我還是在營業。」卻深深刻在腦海中。

菊池不知道當時他看到時是甚麼反應，不知道他有甚麼感受，不知道他是怎樣渡過那個晚上。菊池只知道隔天的拍攝工作，中島被經理人罵了整整一個小時，就因為他一雙美麗得可以勾人魂魄的雙眼紅腫得連冷敷都改善不了。

菊池依稀的記憶中自己好像有想主動去道歉的，但未開口對方就已經提出了分手。

之後是怎樣的⋯？

菊池已經想不起了，果然人是會選擇性地忘記傷心的回憶嗎？

在衣櫃找的衣服是近期自己喜歡的配搭 — 短身T-shirt配上與下身褲同色系的裇衫當作薄外套。隨手拿起一頂帽子戴在頭上，按照平時的順序在鏡櫃前拿起香水噴了兩下，在錶盒前想了想決定好那一隻手錶再戴上手錶，原本自然而然地想拿起玫金色的情侶手鈪，但是中島的樣子卻突然出現在腦海。當時他也有要求過想要同款的飾品，但被自己以不想讓別人當作營業的話題而拒絕了。

「怎樣總是想到他⋯」菊池嘆了口氣，把手鈪戴上，再把車匙放在口袋便準備出門。

一路上，菊池內心說不上煩躁但卻又有解釋不了的不自在，就覺得將會有事發生似的。在等待交通燈號轉變的時候，菊池看到女朋友放置在車前位置的一對拖着手的小公仔，莫名地就有一種生嫌的感覺於是草草地把公仔拆下掉進前座前的儲物空間。

繼續開駛着自家的休閑車，胸腔中的悶氣仍然持續上升，順手摸在前座中間的位置想拿起一瓶水檢喝卻發現無水了。

諸事不順的感覺更為強烈，菊池有點發自己脾氣似的咋舌一下，舉起手看手腕上的手錶，8時40分，時間仍有點早便決定去了一趟便利店。菊池買了數瓶樽裝水，自己咕嚕咕嚕的喝了大半瓶，便其餘的水放了在後座位置，想了兩想亦在前座副駕駛座中間的位置放置了一瓶後，便迅速從新啟動車子往電視台的方向駛去。

原本隨着咭嚕咭嚕的喝了大半瓶水而沖散的悶氣在車子到達電視台停車場時又再一次湧現，先把車停好在停車場的一角。菊池生出不想上去的想法了，手指頭一直在車的控制盤上敲打，眼角餘光眇一眼手上的手鈪，用不到三秒的思考，毅然決定把手鈪脫下也掉在前座前的儲物空間便下車。

菊池原本是想在中島與平野共同的休息室等中島的，但一推開休息室的門，一入眼中的是中島最近常用的黑色帶有暗木紋的手提袋，不遠處的桌邊放置了相信是平野的背包。中島他倆一同在這裡背誦對白、一同在此戲鬧的氣息一下子一湧而上。

菊池覺得自己不可以平心靜氣地待在有第三者的氣息空間，雖然說平時他們工作都不會是個人的休息室都是一群人的休息室，但這樣只有他、中島、平野氣息的休息室⋯他不自在、不自然、不舒服⋯平野就像突然出現在一直親近的人中間的壞人。雖然平野是無辜的，菊池甚至確定平野一定不會對中島有任何想法，但都足以讓菊池平白地記恨了平野一番。

於是菊池禮貌地向工作人員查問了其他空置的房間，便坐在空置的休息室裡頭等他。時間一點一點的走過，時針已經經過10字一陣子，仍未見中島的出現，菊池有點坐立不安，開始坐不住在休息室內，正想開門出外走走，便與門外正要進來的中島打個照面。

「上洗手間？」  
「いいえ...」菊池別過面，讓出一條路給中島進來房間。

菊池沒有開口說話，靜靜地站在一旁看着中島在忙東忙西的。中島很快地坐在沙發旁，開始在矮枱子上架起電話的支架，設置拍攝用的東西。

中島沒有抬頭，但大概是感覺到來自菊池的視線，於是單手拍了拍身旁的位置示意他坐下。菊池按照中島的指示乖乖地坐在中島的身旁，不自覺地在這樣的近距離觀察中島。

這張臉可以說是是菊池最熟悉的一張臉，不論是年少時的稚時臉、現在的獨當一面的成熟、開心時笑起上來眼睛快瞇成線、傷心難過時但又不甘的臉、抑或被情慾影響而緋紅的臉，一切一切菊池都見證過。

「好啦，我們開始吧。」中島的一聲將菊池從名為往事的回憶中回神過來。

「ども、菊池風磨です。」菊池用了不到一秒理解中島叫自己作菊池風磨的一句話，是覺得好玩吧，於是接着自我介紹：「ども、菊池風磨です。」

成個過程都尚算順利，除了中島突然的一句「中島健人のいいどころ⋯」嚇到一時間不知該如何回應之外，其餘都是以Marius作為玩笑帶過便算。

「你想再多拍一條片放在你那兒，還是這片子分成兩部分？」  
「隨便你。」  
「那我處理好便通知你吧。」

「你不走嗎？」菊池看中島一臉倦容地坐在沙發上，沒有移動要回家的意思，便開口問他：  
「要等車子的安排，要多等一回吧。」

「那⋯要坐我車嗎？我有開車過來。」菊池邊說邊抬起手把手上的車匙展示給中島看。

中島的眼睛閃過一絲喜悅的色彩，笑着欣然接受：「太好了，那就麻煩你啦。」

直到走到停車場的那段路，彼此都沒有說話，但就算戴了口罩，菊池也能感覺到中島一直笑瞇瞇的樣子。

在車上，中島偶然聽到某些歌曲都會跟隨着旋律哼唱幾句，顯然是高興着的樣子在看電話查看社會、娛樂的最新動態，看到覺得有趣的事便故意要逗菊池笑般以古怪的語調朗誦出來。

中島在幾輪這樣的戲鬧朗誦後，原本就因為電視劇拍攝而有點的沙啞聲線變得更疲憊的感覺。菊池慶幸自己在便利店時就想到他有機會坐自己的車而多買的水，自自然然地便把前座前的水遞給中島，中島亦說了聲感謝地接過水喝起來。

菊池覺得一切的氣氛都很好，一直都很愉快的，假如中島沒有說那番話。

「我可以在KTT出個預告嗎？」  
「甚麼預告？」  
「就叫人們留意明天12:00的更新，會打上你和我的名字。」

「隨便你，反正「營業」的事你在行。」菊池覺得自己要氣瘋了，他怎麼一整天在想要怎樣營業，以往真的交往時他要營業，現在分了手都快五年他仍是要營業。

「⋯好⋯那片段做好後你要看嗎？今晚我會做好的⋯」  
「不用，你直接上載就可以。」  
「⋯也是「無題」嗎？」

菊池與中島在剛分手後的頭兩年可以說是二人關係的冰封點，不單止是開始走向兩極的問題，只要一個人站着另一個必定坐下，一個往左走另一個勢必是向右，導致年下的團員們在約飯的事上只要有約其中一方出席，都必定不會約另一方，絕量把他們排開。

但也許要感激當年他們在同一個團體出道，就算怎樣排開，他們仍是需要合作互相配合。久而久之，最初情侶分手後的尷尬局面逐漸有改變，在聽到中島有新戀情時菊池亦都決定是時候放下，自己都開始有不同的戀人出現在身邊。

菊池曾經相信這是個好的結果，縱使兩人分手了，但都不至於成為勢不兩立的敵對關係。可是當二人的交集變得愈來愈多，二人可以像普通朋友般一同進餐、閒聊、互相問好，菊池便總是回想起當初的事，想到當初的幸福感。

可是菊池愈是想無視，自身的行動已經強烈表現出不一樣的意思，就如今晚他有意無意所做的一切。

這程車，菊池和中島再也沒有說話，但是與先前不一樣，兩人都明顯有點微慍但卻沒有完全表現出來。幸而沒多久中島便下車了。而菊池胸口中的悶氣被他發洩在油門上，一口氣飛馳回家。


End file.
